ATBC2
Douglas didn't kill Smulley for no reason, and Smulley wouldn't stay dead for long. For Douglas simply needed the body of a penguin for his next invention. An invention that could capture Charlie and annihilate anyone who got in his way. A robotic android with the mind of an ordinary penguin. A being that was digital, yet just as alive as you and me. Smulley's thoughts and knowlage was transferred and adapted onto Douglas' computer. With this, Douglas created the most high-tech computer program that the island had ever seen: Smulley 1.0. It took months to make. Douglas worked night and day, bored to death, but knowing that the outcome would be well worth it. No one knows where Douglas got his coding skills and technological intelligance, but boy, was he great. If only he had used his mind for good. Douglas awoke the cyborg Smulley and brainwashed him into taking his side. Smulley tricked the PSA into hiring him, acting like an innocent, normal penguin. One day, Charlie was working early at the PSA HQ, before the other agents arrived. Much to his chargin, so was Megg. Charlie was typing a status report at his desk while Megg was doing rsnail knew what on the agency's super computer. She's literally been hired for three days, and they've already gave her access to our entire HQ, ''Charlie thought to himself. ''What a joke. ''Charlie walked into the Coffee Break Room to pour himself a cup. Wingman was sitting next to him, curled up in a ball in his puffle bed. ''Odd, he's been rather tired lately... Charlie thought. Presently there was an alert on his spy watch. Charlie quickly held it up. "ALERT!" the touchscreen read. "TOP-SECRET DATA HAS BEEN ACCESSED WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION!" Wingman's head shot up at the beeping. He made a face at Charlie as if to say "Was that you?!" "We're under attack!" Charlie exclaimed. "Come on, Wingman!" Wingman blinked a few times and yawned before hopping onto Charlie's shoulder. Megg ran into the Coffee Break Room. "Did you get the alert?!" she asked. "Yeah..." Charlie said. "you were on the super computer, did you happen to see anything?" "You know, I didn't think anything of it at the time, but yes," Megg replied. "Come on." Charlie and Megg ran over to the super computer. Charlie quickly typed in the status report code, but nothing happened. "Come on, think think think!" Charlie said aloud, hitting his head. "Wait, the terminal!" Charlie quickly pulled up the commands terminal, showing all recent commands: /view data Command failed. Please enter security passcode. Override flashdrive inserted. Data accessed. Charlie looked down at the super computer's USB port. A flashdrive had been inserted. Suspicious, Charlie pulled it out of the computer. Override flashdrive removed. Charlie's eyes widened. He looked over to Megg. "This... looks bad, doesn't it?!" Megg said awkwardly. It's simple science. The human world is in another dimension then ours. Every time something occurs, and that means ANYTHING, another dimension appears in which the exact opposite happens. Therefore, there is no telling how many different dimensional possibilities there could be, so it makes perfect sense that we could have Shake It Up in our dimension, albeit with penguins in the place of humans. The same goes for Teen Beach Movie. For Star Wars, it should be noted that the Star Wars characters came from another "galaxy" including Darth Herbert. This could only mean that this is Herbert from anther dimension, one that has characters similar to Star Wars characters, but again, are penguins rather than humans. For The Muppets, it is implied that The Muppet Show in our world is exactly the same as it is in the human world, only without humans in it. When you break it down, it's not so impossible after all. "Yes, it kinda does," replied Charlie, glaring. Chapter 2 Charlie sat at the Coffee Shop with his brother Adam. It was a bright blue afternoon in the Penguintropolis Town Center, and it gave Charlie time to not think so much about stress. Charlie was having a hot chocolate while Adam was sipping on a vanilla milkshake (he didn't particularly care for drinks with the tendency to melt him). Adam was different then most penguins. In fact, he was a completely different species from the other penguins on Club Penguin. They go by many names. Some call them "Jack Frosts", some just call them "Special Icy Blue Penguins." Scientifically, they are called Frost Bites. Frost Bites pretty much have all the powers of the Snowstone with the exception of being able to turn things made of snow into the organism/object they're based on. Charlie liked hanging out with Adam, it always made him forget his troubles. He had almost forgotten about Megg until Adam brought it up again. "So, about this Megg," Adam said. "is she hot?" "What?! No! She looks as good as you or me!" Charlie said, surprised. "Yeah... I've been thinking about that lately..." "What do you mean?" "Why do penguins always look exactly alike? The only thing that sets us apart is our clothes." "You don't wear clothes," Charlie reminded his brother. "I'm a Frost Bite, bro, it's natural," Adam said, chuckling. Charlie laughed and sipped his hot chocolate. He was glad to have a brother like Adam, even if he wasn't the same kind of penguin as him. Sure, they were different on the outside, but on the inside, they were the same. Cut from the same cloth. Picked from the same bush... you get the idea. They had forgotten about their other brother. He may not have been cut from the same cloth, but he was definetely picked from the same bush. Douglas didn't kill Smulley for no reason, and Smulley wouldn't stay dead for long. For Douglas simply needed the body of a penguin for his next invention. An invention that could capture Charlie and annihilate anyone who got in his way. A robotic android with the mind of an ordinary penguin. A being that was digital, yet just as alive as you and me. Smulley's thoughts and knowlage was transferred and adapted onto Douglas' computer. With this, Douglas created the most high-tech computer program that the island had ever seen: Smulley 1.0. It took months to make. Douglas worked night and day, bored to death, but knowing that the outcome would be well worth it. No one knows where Douglas got his coding skills and technological intelligence, but boy, was he great. If only he had used his mind for good. When Douglas was killed, Smulley vowed to avenge his creator by carrying out his father's final wish. But to do that, he needed help. This brings us to Megg. * * * * * * Megg approached the dark warehouse building with curiosity. "Hello?!" A stray dog puffle nipped at her foot. Megg kicked it away and opened the creaky warehouse door. "Hello?" she called. "Come in, my dear." "Uh, my name is Megg." "Oh, yes, I do believe I forgot. My sincerest apologies, Megg." "It's fine, I guess," Megg said, hanging up her sweater. "So, I was delighted to be such POLITELY escorted here by your little minion things." "Oh, I do apologize for the puffles, I still need to get them all properly vaccinated. I am working on a brand new army of robotic henchman that should handle guests much better." Smulley's voice was deep and had a slight British accent, and he spoke with much class. Megg looked around the seemingly empty warehouse. While she could hear his voice quite clearly, Smulley was nowhere to be seen. "Why can't I see you?" Megg asked. "Oh, my apologies Megg, I'm afraid that I'm not in my physical form at the moment. I've taken quite a few blows to my body recently, so I decided it was just about time for a little upgrade." "Okay... so then why can I still hear you?" "Turn around." Megg turned to see a bright light coming from one end of the warehouse. "Go on, go take a look." Smulley's voice ushered her. Megg shrugged and waddled towards the light. She soon realized that it wasn't a single light source at all, but it was an entire wall covered with many computers. "Do you like it?" Smulley asked. "It's from the first PSA HQ. The old one that the EPF replaced." All of the computer screens were blank, but giving off a lot of light. The exhaust from the computers made Megg sweat. "Alright, I still can't see you..." Suddenly, the computer screens slid together, supposedly representing one large screen. The screens suddenly went black, and two red eyes appeared. "Hello, Megg. How do I look?" "Um... intimidating... yeah," Megg replied. "Why thank you! I gave that Flames fellow quite a scare the other day when I logged myself into their online chat box," Smulley chuckled. "That's wonderful and all, but why did you call me here? I have a thing at CPHQ in a few minutes." "Come closer, Megg." Megg waddled closer to Smulley and listened to his plan. "And what's in it for me?" "When Club Penguin is mine, you'll be my second-in-command." "Hmmm... fine then. I'll do it." She was already thinking about how she could double-cross Smulley and become ruler.